Bez Ciebie Mróz
by shparag
Summary: Dir en grey. Kaoru x Die. Oneshot, pisany z dedykacją. Krótka rozprawa o tęsknocie.


**Bez Ciebie mróz**

**Author Note: **Dir en grey slash/yaoi. Pisane dla Alex, mojej ukochanej, chociaż niekoniecznie biologicznej siostry z okazji urodzin. Kłaniam się i proszę o opinie ^^

* * *

><p><em>Marznę bez Ciebie<em>

_zamarzam powoli_

_się kulę._

_Nad ranem tulę Twoją koszulę _

_Czule._

_Zawijam się w dywan _

_Twym zapachem się przykrywam._

_Kocham się ze snami, _

_które noc zamiast Ciebie da mi._

Noce, gdy nie ma cię w pobliżu, są chłodne i długie. Ciskam się po domu niczym potępiona dusza, nie mogę znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Spokój odnajduję tylko przy gitarze, dlatego spędzam przy niej długie godziny, dopóki palce nie zdrętwieją z bólu, a oczy nie zamkną się same. Odkładam okulary, umieszczam dłonie pod głową i kładę się, patrząc tępo w sufit. O której zamierzasz wrócić?...

Przecież wiem, jutro o 11:00 masz pociąg powrotny do Tokyo. Gdybym położył się spać, może nawet obudziłoby mnie dopiero twoje wejście. Szkoda, że nie umiem spać do jedenastej i szkoda, że nie umiem spać bez ciebie.

Za chwilę wstanę, pójdę do łazienki. W lustrze powitają mnie podbite na sino, brązowe oczy, suche, od kilku dni niemyte włosy i trzydniowy zarost. Niedaleko zauważę twój grzebień, wymęczoną szczoteczkę do zębów (miesiąc temu miałeś kupić nową) i flakonik z perfumami. Powącham je masochistycznie, bo przecież po tym będzie mi tylko gorzej.

Na kaloryferze z pewnością błąka się przetarty, brązowy ręcznik, którym czasem dla zabawy dajesz mi po tyłku, gdy wychodzę spod prysznica. Niedaleko powinna leżeć twoja zrzucona w pośpiechu koszula, gdy żegnaliśmy się przed twoim wyjazdem. Podniosę ją, zwinę w dłoniach, powącham. Koniec końców pewnie założę zaraz po wymyciu się i wytarciu tym twoim ręcznikiem.

Na co czekam?... Podnoszę się i idę wypełnić po raz kolejny ten sam scenariusz.

_Bez ciebie chłód._

_Bez ciebie mróz._

_Gaśnie na niebie wielki wóz._

_Jak gejsza bez kimona,_

_Yoko Ono bez Lennona,_

_Jak Tokyo pod śniegiem,_

_marznę bez Ciebie._

Siadam w kuchni. W twojej koszuli, paradoksalnie, jest mi trochę cieplej, ale odkryte nogi pokrywa gęsia skórka. Na stole leży cerata w jesienne liście i potłuczona, czarna popielniczka, teraz pusta. Skończyły mi się papierosy, a nie mam ochoty wyjść z domu. Zerkam za okno, neony lśnią intensywnie, migają światła samochodów, dociera też do mnie blask ulicznych latarni. Na nieboskłonie nie widać ani jednej gwiazdy, a przecież tyle ich było, gdy pojechaliśmy na weekend do wiejskiego pensjonatu i leżeliśmy w kłującej trawie, oglądając niebo. Twoja palce były mocne, szorstkie i ciepłe, gdy trzymały mój nadgarstek. Brakuje mi ich.

_Marznę bez Ciebie_

_zamarzam powoli_

_się kulę._

_Nad ranem tulę Twoją koszulę _

_Czule._

_Zawijam się w dywan _

_Twym zapachem się przykrywam._

_Kocham się ze snami, _

_które noc zamiast Ciebie da mi._

W końcu, zrezygnowany, idę do sypialni. Nie idę, by zasnąć, to i tak mi się nie uda. Będę leżał i rozmyślał, tak jak ostatnio. Jeśli zasnę, nie będzie to spokojny sen.

Wiercę się kilka razy, by w końcu paść z powrotem na plecy. Poduszka jest zbyt twarda, prześcieradło lodowato zimne, a pościel kłuje. Dziwne, że nie zauważyłem tego kilka nocy temu, gdy wciskałeś mnie w to łóżko bez opamiętania sprawnymi, kolistymi ruchami bioder, spoconymi dłońmi i rozgorączkowanymi ustami.

Niemal jęczę, gdy przed oczami przewijają mi się wspomnienia z naszego wspólnego życia, krótkie, intymne momenty. Pulsujące zmysłową przyjemnością noce, kłujący dotyk zmechaconego swetra. Wilgotne usta na policzku, miękkie włosy, przepocone ubrania. Intensywne, gwałtowne melodie, gdy szarpiesz struny swojej lśniącej, krwistoczerwonej gitary lub liryczne ballady, wygrywane na Morrisie. W każdym drobiazgu jesteś ty, myślę, zerkając na twoją czapkę wiszącą na krześle, zajmujesz sobą całe moje życie.

Co bym bez ciebie zrobił? Gdybyś się mną znudził, lub gdyby, co gorsza, nagle cię zabrakło?...

Jesteś, uświadamia mi dzwoniąca komórka i błyszczące na wyświetlaczu krótkie „Die", a później czuły szept sączący się prosto do mojego ucha.

Zimno mi, mruczysz, bez ciebie marznę, Kaoru. Jeszcze kilka godzin i będę w domu.

Nagle robi mi się cieplej, może nawet zasnę?...

Do jutra, Die.

_Jak gejsza bez kimona,_

_Yoko Ono bez Lennona,_

_Jak Tokyo pod śniegiem,_

_marznę bez Ciebie._

**The End**


End file.
